Roberts
General Information Roberts was apart of the four men who survived the bridge collapse; the others being Boomer, Mullins, and Some Other Guy. After the collapse he followed Boomers orders and was the only one to stay with him the entire time up until they made it to Plisskin's helicopter. Roberts appears to be rather inexperienced during the series as he continued to stare at Some Other Guy who was impaled by the Puppet Master in shock or fear despite the fact that Boomer ordered him to run, ran too close to the edge of a spiraling chasm requiring Boomer to keep him from falling to his death, and falling behind Boomer and Mullins while running away from the Puppet Master. However he is not useless as he helps out Boomer and Mullins by breaking down the wall to escape the Puppet Master and Evils, dispatches far off evils for Boomer, and handles himself while making his way past the drones (albeit losing his rifle in the process which again shows his lack of experience). It's notable that he seems to be a rather good shot as he shot three moving Evils within 2.5 seconds using his pistol. Despite being officially named by Mullins, Roberts' name is not displayed in subtitles when he speaks, and is instead replaced by "soldier". Likewise, he is not listed in Credits and his official voice actor is not given. Appearances Castle Part D Roberts makes a cameo appearance in Part D with Mullins and Some Other Guy as he is shown with them during the bridge collapse. Castle Repercussions C He makes his second cameo appearance when he is seen in Mullins' flashback and is mentioned to Ray. Castle Repercussions D1 Roberts' first real appearance was in Castle Repercussions D1 where he was a main character along with Boomer and Mullins. He is first shown laying down across from Some Other Guy, speaking of a plan to reach the outer wall and climb down. Some Other Guy dislikes the plan and tells Roberts that with all due respect, he was being a moron. Boomer walks over, picks Roberts up, and throws him his rifle saying that they were moving out. Roberts responds with, "you don't always have to be that brutal you know.", to which Boomer sarcastically asks if he would like a hug. Roberts denies the request, seeing it as a death trap. Not long after they began to move, Some Other Guy is impaled in the abdomen by the Puppet Master, and Roberts stands and stares at him out of either fear, shock, or both. He turns around and runs just as the tentacle holding Some Other Guy, slams down near him, narrowly missing. When they make it to the spiraling chasm, Roberts turns his head to look at the Puppet Master coming after them, only to fall due to the floor crumbling underneath him. Boomer grabs him mid fall and throws him across the room to the other side, effectively saving his life. Roberts, clearly dazed, is slow to react and doesn't move until Boomer picks him up while running to get him on his feet. Roberts fell behind while running and the Puppet Master caught up to him, smashing the wall near him causing him to fall. Boomer yells at him to get up, and Roberts proceeds to get to his feet, shoot his rifle at the Puppet Master, and continue running. Roberts joins up with the other two just as Boomer throws a grenade in a crack in the wall and pushes Roberts to the ground. The grenade however, did not blow an escape route for them and things were looking grim with Evils approaching from one side and the Puppet Master from the other. Roberts took it upon himself to try and create an opening just large enough for them to shimmy through by breaking away the remaining wall with his rifle, which he succeeds in doing. He then covers the other two while they make their way through the gap and goes through last. While he was making his way, an Evil grabbed him by his foot, Boomer and Mullins had to grab him by the arm and pull him through. They then found themselves in a room filled with drones and attempted to make their way across to an exit Mullins found without disturbing them. The drones then suddenly were awakened forcing the trio to fight their way through. It is here that Roberts' inexperience is shown again when he shoots a drone in the head multiple times despite the fact the first shot probably killed it. He then shoots the rest of his magazine into the abdomen of another drone before being grabbed from behind. He breaks off the attacker but drops his rifle in the process and continues to the exit without it, leaving him only his pistol and knife. Castle Repercussions D2 Roberts is seen walking with Boomer during the duration of his monologue during part D2. He is seen shooting Evils that are too far away for Boomer to effectively engage with his shotgun. At one part in Boomer's monologue, he mentions things stalking and preying upon the men he can still protect. Due to the fact that Roberts was the only man left with Boomer and the scene during this line shows a close shot of Roberts, we can assume that Boomer had a strong will to protect the last man he had left with him, Roberts. At the end of the monologue, Roberts is the first to notice the blackness creeping up on Boomer and himself and undoubtedly alerts Boomer to run. Roberts then follows Boomer all the way to Plisskin's Helicopter. When they get near the helicopter, Roberts turns around and fires two shots into the darkness, alerting Ray, Mullins, and Plisskin, who were inside of the helicopter, of their arrival. He makes it inside of the helicopter and could have potentially helped defend it with his pistol those this is not seen on screen. Plisskin's helicopter is last seen flying away from the castle with Roberts inside. Category:Soldier Category:Castle Series Characters